Phased array antennas are well known, and are used for example to provide wireless links. One or more phased array antennas may provide transmission and one or more phased array antennas may provide reception.
Signal processing arrangements for modulating and otherwise providing suitable transmission signals, and for receiving and demodulating received signals, are also well known.
Phased array antennas and signal processing arrangements are provided in many variations for many different uses. In many applications, frequencies of less than 10 GHz are employed, requiring relatively large antenna sizes. For a given phased array antenna, there will be limitations on its useful range (i.e. distance between transmitter and receiver) of operation. Conventionally, to increase range, antenna size and/or power must be increased.